Pokémon Guardians: Kanto Journey
by LightLord92
Summary: Based on games and manga story lines. A few days after Red and Green left, another trainer hits the road; having a past with an evil organization of Kanto and a mysterious group aiding them, he will try to stop their evil deeds. Accompanied by two trainers, and helping Red and his friends, will they be able to win? T for language and some violence later.
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Journey

**LightLord92: Hello readers, LightLord92 standing by.**

**ShadowMaster94: And ShadowMaster94 tagging along by now.**

**LightLord92: Well, this is something new for me, so I guess I should start with the basic. A friend of mine (ShadowMaster94) and I had been discussing the possibility of making a fanfic together. We would be writing the chapters, checking them, and mixing our duties. And his proposal, as he wanted to make it, was a Pokémon Adventures fanfic. Now, it will be based on the videogame and Adventures manga, but we thought of giving it a twist around, which I hope you guys get to see (later on).**

**ShadowMaster94: Anyways, time to start this adventure now! So, are you a boy or a girl? Just joking, let's start already, with a familiar face as I suggested LightLord, let's get going!**

**LightLord92: Oh boy, what did I got myself into now?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Start of a Journey; The Mysterious Trainer!**

"So, that's Pallet Town, huh?" asked a young man inside a car, drove by an older woman "Hey mom, are you sure we should be around here? I mean, there are no cars and all that." He added; he looked of about 16 years old. He had dark brown hair, wearing a blue shirt above a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of shoes.

"Sure honey, your uncles are saying this is the best place to start your journey." replied the woman driving the car. She had long brown hair, wearing a long white dress "Furthermore, you can start your job here Rafael." She added, as they stopped by a laboratory building in the town "Well, here we are honey." said the woman, getting down.

Rafael felt a bit worried, placing his hand on her mother's shoulder "Mom, I will return home, really." He said assuring her "I want to become a Pokémon Trainer, so I have to do this, but…"

"I know dear." Replied his mother "Your father would be proud of you taking his place, but you shouldn't feel obliged to do so."

"I know, but I want to." replied the kid, getting down of the car "I promise I will return home." Once outside, his mother simply waved goodbye from within the car as Rafael answered back; her mother finally left too, taking the main road and leaving Pallet Town "Well, I guess I should enter and ask for my directions then." said Rafael to himself, as he knocked on the door.

No one replied, so Rafael stayed around some more, waiting until someone passed by or opened the door. Time slip by, as the sunset was almost falling "Geez, I guess the professor is not around here right now." said Rafael a bit disappointed "I was expecting to leave to start the mission already, but well." Rafael took his bag, looking at his surroundings, only finding small houses "Great, it will be hard to get some place to sleep around here." Rafael then started walking downtown, hoping to have some luck in finding a place to rest.

"Hey, have you heard the news?" said a young boy, as a group was forming in a nearby shop. Rafael happened to walk by, over hearing their conversation "They say somebody spotted members of Team Rocket nearby yesterday."

"Is that so? That's bad!" said another kid

"Yeah, without Red or Green around here, who knows what those Rockets could do now!" said a girlie pretty scared.

* * *

Rafael simply got serious, leaving the kids be for now "I guess things are not safe in here too. I had hopes it was different from Johto but…" Rafael turned to the sky, feeling a strong determination running through his mind "it will cease one day." Unaware, two more people were walking towards him, he didn't pay mind to it, as he still looked all around for a place to stay "Well, I guess I just got lost." said Rafael, ashamed that he had left a map in his mother's car "Now I need that map."

"Excuse me?" said a female sweet voice behind Rafael. He turned around to see a young guy, wearing a dark pink shirt with blue jeans and shoes, accompanied by a young woman wearing a light blue skirt with a blue shirt and shoes, both of them around 13 years old "Are you looking for a specific place?"

"Umm, hi." Replied Rafael a bit confused and embarrassed of how obviously he was lost "Well, I was hoping to find a place to stay in the town. A small inn, anything would do actually."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but Pallet Town doesn't have that kind of places." added the guy as Rafael dropped his head a bit down "But you could come with us perhaps, our families usually tend and rent rooms for travelers when they pass by."

"Thanks, I would really appreciate it." replied Rafael smiling "By the way, my name is Rafael, nice to meet you…ummm?"

"Oh, right." said the man scratching his back head "I'm Kyle, a starter Pokémon Trainer."

"And I'm Jane, another starter Pokémon Trainer." said the woman smiling.

* * *

As the day was ending, the three trainers were walking towards the house of Kyle, Rafael hoping to rest for some time now "Mom, I'm back with Jane!" shouted Kyle, as he and Jane took of their shoes by the entrance, Rafael doing so afterwards "By the way, I brought a visitor too."

"It's okay son, we're in the kitchen right now with your granduncle!" replied a woman's voice, Kyle's mother.

"Let's go then." said Kyle smiling, as light footsteps began coming from upstairs. Suddenly, two small rodents came down the stairs. One of them, a dark pink colored one, jumped to Kyle, growling with happiness; the other one, a light-blue colored, went to Jane's feet "Hey Nido, nice to see you buddy!" said Kyle smiling at his partner.

"You too Nida." said Jane, petting her Pokémon. Both rodents were Nidorans, Kyle having a male one, Jane a female one. Rafael knew that just by seeing their colors.

"Kyle hurry up, your grand uncle is about to leave." added Kyle's mother, as she saw Rafael with lost eyes.

"I think I should present you." said Kyle eagerly "Mom, this guy here is a traveler, his name's Rafael." He added, presenting the visitor "He was looking for a place to stay for the night, so I offered him our home."

"If it's not a problem of course, sorry for inconveniences." Said Rafael politely, hoping he could stay there for the night.

"Well, welcome Rafael, it's nice to see Kyle still has his touch to talk with strangers easily." Said Kyle's mother, then looking rather ashamed of what she said "Sorry about that. Good to see you too Jane."

"The pleasure's mine." replied Jane politely "Let's go Kyle; you know your great uncle is rarely with free time, we should ask him about our request and our Pokémon too!"

As the three young trainers passed to the kitchen, Rafael spotted a few photos of the family, recognizing a person that eventually appeared in them "Excuse miss, but…" asked Rafael a bit curious "isn't that man…"

"Yeah, he's actually my uncle." replied the woman eagerly "He's Professor Samuel Oak." Rafael was astonished, he never imagined that Kyle would be a relative to someone that famous, then again he barely met him and talked with him and Jane. Rafael then ran to the kitchen to see both trainers asking the professor himself about their Nidorans and how they usually fight.

"That's pretty much what you two would need for them. Poison types can become strong on their own, but they will be a bit hard to train." Added the professor as he stood up, his younger sister entering the kitchen again "Well sister, I guess I must be going. I had to receive a visitor in the lab, but I think he possibly left by now, I should have gone earlier."

"Not quite, Professor." said Rafael as he entered the kitchen, slowly and a bit nervous, but smiling "It's been a long time, Professor Oak."

"Well, you've grown a lot Rafael." Said the Professor walking towards him, as Kyle and Jane got surprised they knew each other "How long have you been in town?"

"Well, about 4 hours now." Replied Rafael with a smile "But don't worry, in the end we managed to meet up today as scheduled."

"Yes, but it's not polite to have left you like that waiting on the lab." Said the professor apologizing "Well, I suppose you're here for the Pokémon you and your father came last time, the one he left for you."

"If it's not much of a trouble, but it could wait for tomorrow." replied Rafael, as Professor Oak took out a Pokéball from his coat and gave it to the young trainer. Rafael took it with his hands, smiling as he got it "So, we meet again pal." Said Rafael throwing it up as the Pokéball opened, a Charmander appearing "Hey Zard, nice to see you again."

"Char! Char!" said the Charmander smiling, until it yawned a bit and went to sleep at the floor.

"Heh, I think I'll let him stay that way a moment." said Rafael, turning to Professor Oak "Thanks Professor, I'll take care of it now."

"No problem, by the way Rafael." said Professor Oak, in an inquiring tone "Could you make me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need professor?" asked Rafael standing up.

"Look, my grandnephew here, Kyle, is about to start his journey as a Pokémon Trainer, along with Jane." Said Professor Oak, as both of them stepped in closer "I would like to ask you to accompany them for some time, until they become experienced enough to take care of themselves out there." Rafael gave it a thought; he had things to do in Kanto but he was unsure of what to do once he finished his business "So?"

"I guess it could be fine, I'm eager to see some of Kanto's local Pokémon." Replied Rafael, as Kyle and Jane got happy of hearing that "However that would be until I finish my job here, maybe by then I will return to my home, but I'll be sure to watch over them."

"Well, who knows." Said the professor, turning to his grand-nephew and Jane "The road of Pokémon is a long one, when one thinks to have found what they want with life, one could wish to be a breeder, others aim to amaze people with their natural talent in coordination with Pokémon's, others want to protect all living things, and others" he said, smiling while thinking of Red and his grandson, Green "aim to become the greatest trainer in the world, Champions like Cynthia, Steven Stone, Lance…a true Pokémon Champion."

"Champion huh?" asked Rafael to himself, bringing up a memory of his childhood "That wwould be an interesting challenge." he then turned to Zard, his Charmander "Well, if I'll be around the region for some time, I could give it a try at trying that goal of becoming a great trainer."

"That's the spirit pal!" shouted Kyle eagerly "Then we will aim at the same goal, what a nice surprise right?"

"Right, we will surely travel long roads together." Said Jane, smiling "I want to become as strong as Cynthia, they say she's a strong trainer."

"Oh, almost forgot it." Said the professor, reaching something in his backpack "Jane, Kyle, Rafael, I have a favor to ask of you three." The three young trainers stood up, listening carefully to what the professor was about to ask "My grandson, Green, and a kid from here, Red, are helping me on my studies of Pokémon, doing some field research on my behalf." He then scratched his head a bit "I don't doubt their word, but both of them like other things too, so perhaps they won't be able to fully complete theirs, to which I would like to ask for your cooperation too." He said, getting three red devices from it "These are the Pokédex, they will help you get a full understanding of the Pokémon you catch on your journeys, as well as fill you in of many other useful tips." He handed one to each of them, as the three young trainers looked at theirs in amazement "I trust in you three, as your paths are bound to take you to faraway lands."

"No problem granduncle!" replied Kyle eagerly "I'll surely help however I can!"

"Count me in too Professor, I may be able of travelling too." Added Jane smiling widely.

Rafael only smiled, as he had his Pokédex "Well, this will be interesting and I'm pretty sure I want to travel so" he said, closing his eyes "why not? Sure, I'll help however I can."

"Thank you very much, kids. Well, I'll be going now." said the professor, readying to leave "I'll be leaving the rest to you then Rafael, you guys could leave tomorrow to start your journey."

"Thanks again Professor!" said the three in unison. As soon as the professor left, Charmander began waking up, yawning loudly.

"Hey Zard, long time no see right?" asked Rafael, as the Charmander nodded "Well, we've got to get ready for our adventure here, tomorrow we start it." The little lizard simply nodded, growling in expectation of what was to come now.

"Well kids, if you start this journey tomorrow" said the mother of Kyle "you should rest already, for you to have energies for your travels here and there."

"Sure mom." Said Kyle, as Jane headed to the door.

"Well, I'll meet with you guys tomorrow morning by the gate to Route 1." Said Jane smiling "See you then guys!"

"See you Jane!" replied Kyle, as the girl left "Well, better get going to bed Nido." He said, as Nidoran male headed upstairs to sleep, but noting Rafael was readying a few things in the living room "Hey, you do know we have a spare bed upstairs right?"

Rafael got a bit embarrassed, chuckling a bit "Oh, then I guess I'll go there." replied Rafael, taking his belongings and getting upstairs as Charmander ran upwards quickly. Rafael stopped a moment, thinking he had heard something outside, his expression turning cold straight away "Must be my imagination." He said to himself, getting upstairs.

* * *

As the night rolled finally, activity in the town began to calm down. No one was outside, save for the wild roaming Pokémons that were around the town, already sleeping too, at least most of them "Did you find any other traces yet?" asked a man in black uniform wearing a white scarf, as three more were reported to him.

"No Captain, there's nothing more around here of the Pokémon we're looking for." Replied one of them with conviction, losing it then "But…"

"What's with the doubt? Spit it out already!" ordered the captain.

"We think that maybe we are being track down now." said one of the underlings nervously, as the captain frowned "We saw someone that…seems rather suspicious in the town. Maybe he was sent by authorities or…"

"If you're talking about that brat we've nothing to be afraid of." replied the captain, still unsure of it "We'll deal with it tomorrow. For now, let's set up our trap and get the professor to tell us what he knows." Hearing that, the three underlings vowed down in approval "Soon, our plans to conquer the world will give fruits. Nothing will stop us in our way!" the four figures then raised their fists to the air shouting "Long live Team Rocket!"

* * *

The morning came early, as Rafael and Kyle were already heading to the gate of the town that leaded to Route 1; both of them geared up for their journey ahead "Say Rafael" asked Kyle, as Rafael turned to face him while both still walked "how do you know my granduncle; if I may ask, of course?"

Rafael smirked "No problem Kyle. You see, I'm not from Kanto, truth be told." He replied serious "I was visiting the region with my father, back when I was 6 years old. My dad was…how to put it in words…a traveler of sorts, one of his journeys brought us here and we talked with the professor. That's when dad told me that he could take care of getting me one Pokémon that I wanted, so I asked for a Charmander, but there was none in sight at the moment." He then picked his Pokéball "The professor told us that he could get one for me, by the time I could start a journey on my own and here we are, after 10 years."

"Wow, that's quite interesting." Replied Kyle "Well, there's the gate-" he said, as he noted many people nearby "What could be going on now?" he asked to himself, as he heard someone shouting "That's Jane! Let's hurry!"

Rafael nodded, noting Kyle was already running there "Wow, he sure likes her! Wait for me Kyle!"

As both of them got there, they saw Jane, holding her Nidoran quite injured, as four people stood in the gate while watching Jane defeated "That's what you get for challenging Team Rocket!"

"You guys have no right to be here!" said one of the townsfolk, while three more supported him.

"Stop this madness already and leave our peaceful town!" shouted Professor Oak, as Jane was crying "You cause nothing but troubles around here!"

"And who will force us, gramps?" asked the captain, as he emerged from the group "Without Red or Green around here, this town is full of rookie trainers like this girlie." He then saw the female Nidoran, trying to fight while escaping her trainer's arms "But I admit that rodent has guts, we could use it on our teams."

"Not if I have something to say!" shouted Kyle, stepping up between the captain and Jane "You okay Jane? How's Nida doing?" Jane simply smiled, as Kyle got his Pokéball "Why don't you pick on someone of your own size? Go Nido!" he said, throwing his Pokéball as the male Nidoran appeared, growling.

"Let me handle this one boss!" said one of the underlings, getting his Pokéball "Go Rattatta! Use Tackle on that pesky thing!" Rattatta appeared from the Rocket Grunt's Pokéball, immediately heading to attack Kyle's Nidoran and hitting it hard "Pathetic indeed."

"Let's team up then!" shouted the captain, as he got his own Pokéball.

Rafael barely reached them and witnessed how Kyle and Jane's Pokémons were outmatched easily "Man, Rocket Grunts right here? I didn't expect it." Thought Rafael, frowning in anger "What to do? Kyle and Jane need my help but…" he said, as the captain's Pokémon, a Mankey, hit the Nidoran too, leaving it quite wounded "if I step up, I will make my presence clear to them for sure."

"Go Mankey, finish that annoying rodent already with Low Kick!" ordered the captain, as the Mankey hit male Nidoran, throwing it to female Nidoran's side, as both Kyle and Jane looked in anguish "Looks like you guys ran out of choices, it's time we take this town, along with your Pokémons!"

"Are you sure about that? You don't know your place then." Shouted Rafael angry, as the Rockets stared at him, caught off guard by that, as the townsfolk, Kyle, Jane and the professor watched "As Kyle asked, why don't you pick someone of your own level?"

"And who do you think you are to stand up like that?" asked the captain angry, as the underlings were a bit nervous.

"Boss, he's the one we told you about!" said one, as the captain got a bit nervous.

"It can't be right…he doesn't look like an agent to me, he's just a kid!" replied the captain, as Rafael got pissed off.

"Hey watch it pal! I'm 16 years old, thanks a lot!" he replied, as the Rockets were gathering up "Here's a deal to you guys, a double battle against me. If I win, you leave this place at once and I won't pursue you; if you win…" he said without finishing the sentence, as the Rockets well knew what would happen.

"It's a deal then." Replied the captain, smirking deviously "Mankey is my choice here, my partner will be that Rattataa there."

Kyle ran to Rafael worried, with Jane tagging along "Hey Rafael, sorry to say this but…"

"Our Pokémons are in no condition to fight right now, how will you handle them?" said Jane worried, as Professor Oak was about to step in.

"Don't worry, I have thought of everything carefully." Replied Rafael, getting two Pokéballs, as the second one confused Kyle and Jane "Zard, Aluzard, I choose you guys!" shouted Rafael while throwing both Pokéballs, Charmander and a Zubat appearing from them.

"Let's start the party then!" shouted the captain, as Maneky and the Rattatta began running, but stopped midway while feeling bad "What the…what happened to them?"

Rafael smiled, as he knew what was going on "That serves you right; picking on someone you don't even know. Those Nidorans you attacked have toxins in certain parts of their bodies. Your Pokemons surely hit those parts by accident, causing a slight poisoning."

"You've got to be kidding me…" replied the Rocket "Well, even poisoned our Pokeémons won't be defeated easily!"

"Try saying that again! Alucard, use Gust!" ordered Rafael, as the Zubat began flapping his wings, creating a little whirlwind that headed to Mankey and Rattatta, as it hit both of them "Then for a final rounder, Zard use Ember! Aim at the whirwind!" Charmander then opened its mouth, spitting fire balls at the base of the whirlwind, as fire began blazing and moving through the whirlwind, trapping both Mankey and Rattatta.

"Interesting." Said Professor Oak, as Kyle and Jane turned to him "by combining their attacks, Rafael has been able to copy the power of a Fire Spin." Once the whirlwind faded, Mankey and Rattatta remained there, knocked out by their opponent's force.

"Well, a deal is a deal." Said Rafael, noting the Rocket captain getting angry "I would be careful on what you do, a wrong move and your team will be locked up for a long time."

"You…I will remember this!" shouted the captain, withdrawing his Mankey "Rockets, retreat!" upon that, the group left immediately, ashamed of their defeat.

"Well, that's all for today." said Rafael, heading to Kyle and Jane, while getting something from his bag "Here, try giving them this berries and applying this potions, your Nidoran's will be okay in no time." As Jane and Kyle treated their Pokémons, Rafael turned around "You guys sure you want to come with me?" Kyle and Jane were a bit surprised of him asking that, the towns people already left after seeing how Rafael kicked out the Rockets easily, only the professor remained "We may meet them again in the future."

"By then we will become stronger!" replied Kyle eagerly, as Jane nodded.

"That's right, but…" replied Jane doubtful "only if you would like to help us train."

Rafael smiled "You're gifted, that was an impressive battle." said Professor Oak, approaching them "You used a simple strategy to beat them, fast and accurate; you're just like your father."

"In that case, you guys are welcome aboard." Replied Rafael smiling "Our first stop, Viridian City!" shouted the three, as they were sure of travelling together.

Inside of a big building in a city, a woman was sitting in a chair, as the TV turned on "What happened?" she asked serious.

"Sorry madam, but there were no other trails of Mew in the town." Replied the captain Rafael had beaten "But…our mission could be compromised already."

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." She asked, keeping her clam.

"A trainer in Pallet Town beat us, but knew of us." Replied the captain "We think he may work for the agency that is trying to get to us."

"That will be a problem, but until we are sure of this" she said, leaving the shadows as she stared through the window; a blonde haired girl of about 16 years old, wearing a white Rocket uniform for women with a big red R in the chest "keep an eye on him for now."

* * *

_**LightLord92: Well, that's pretty much for now. One thing to get clear, is I'm using the JAPANESE names, meaning Green is Professor Oak's grandson, while Blue will appear later on as the girl from LeafGreen and Fire Red. Well, hope you like it and I'll see you guys later in the next chapter of…**_

_**ShadowMaster94: Pokémon Adventures-Kanto Journey! That's a nice name, don't you think Light?**_

_**LightLord92: Right…forgot to tell you that, for some time now, I'll be coordinating some stories with my friend, ShadowMaster94, which is the co-author of this Pokémon fanfic. Anyways, hope you like it! Now, to the stats page!**_

_**Rafael's team:  
Charmander-Zard; Lv 7  
Moves: Ember**_

_**Zubat-Alucard; Lv 6  
Moves: Gust**_

_**Kyle's team:  
M/Nidoran-Nido; Lv 5**_

_**Jane's team:  
F/Nidoran-Nida; Lv 5**_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Team Rocket!

**LightLord92: Well, now that was some semester, hi everyone.  
ShadowMaster94: Hey LightLord, nice to see you back, what took you long?  
LightLord92: Long story, but college is finally over and I'm back to business…sorry for the long wait to you and everyone here.  
ShadowMaster94: Never mind, tough I was missing writing things (even if I have some ideas for future chapters), anyways, we're back in action people!  
LightLord92: This chapter was a bit harder to pull (thank you very much college), but we hope you like it either way, thanks for covering me up ShadowMaster.  
ShadowMaster94: And for those of you that are reading Paladins of Light, Sara and Rafael will have major changes for this fanfic, just so if you guys read that fanfic, don't get too surprised with them around here.  
LightLord92: You're right on that one…and I start feeling it's odd to talk with you through a doc file like this one, but well, onwards with today's chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Backgrounds; Enter Team Rocket!**

Route 1, te three young trainers decide to make a small break,on the meantime Rafael is eager to train his Charmander and Zubat for a moment, while Kyle and Jane just observe him making his best effort at that training while having some lunch themselves "Now Zard, let's try out that attack we practiced!" said Rafael while Charmander nodded "Here's the target! Get it!" shouted Rafael, throwing a small rock to the air. Charmander jumped to it, swinging its arm to hit the rock. Charmander and the rock landed right away, while Charmander's hand was a bit wounded, with the rock breaking down.

"Good job Zard, you did a great job." said Rafael, petting his and treating the small wound on Charmander, as it began growling in happiness.

"Hey Rafael may I ask you what was that?" asked Kyle a bit confused "Normally, Charmander's scratch attack is not that powerful or destructive against rocks."

"That's because it's not a scratch attack Kyle." said Rafael, as he turned to his Pokémons "Right pals, time to rest." Rafael then took a seat near Kyle and Jane, as they watched how their Pokémon played around the grass for a moment.

"Rafael, where are you from?" asked Jane, as Rafael turned to her "Well, if you would like to say of course."

"Don't worry." replied Rafael "You surely ask that because I've taught Charmander an attack that he usually can't use, and because of my Zubat right?" he asked, as he meant the Gust attack he used earlier on the Team Rocket "Well, I come from Johto. A town pretty much like Pallet Town; my father always traveled around the world, sometimes taking my mom and me with him. In those journeys, I got fascinated of how Pokémons changed from region to region." He then took his Pokédex, looking at it "Also, attacks, skills, even the species varied greatly. It was then that it came to me that I could be a Pokémon Trainer."

"So you started training sessions to learn a few attacks of those regions right?" said Jane while Rafael nodded.

"That's quite interesting; it would have never come to me something like that." added Kyle smiling, as their Pokémons returned to them "Out of curiosity, what was your father's job?" Rafael got suddenly really quiet, which kind of told them what it meant "Sorry, it's my bad. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay." Said Rafael, staring at Charmander; for some reason he knew his trainer was feeling down "My dad never talked about his job too much with me, he was always out in the world, travelling. Mom said that he worked to keep Pokémon and humans in peace. For some reason, I knew he was some kind of international police or something like that."

"Wow, that sounds really cool!" said Kyle amazed by that "It's a pretty cool job, travelling, fighting the bad guys; that would be cool!"

"I suppose your father didn't come to Kanto that often, right?" asked Jane looking down.

"He did mention that Kanto region is one of the most interesting places he's been to." Replied Rafael "He first visited here when I was 4 years old, then when I turned 6 we visited it in family; after that, my dad usually headed to Hoenn or Sinnoh, he had one last visit here when I turned 10. Why do you ask Jane?"

"Well, it's because of those bad guys." She replied, referring to the Team Rocket grunts that attacked them "If he was a police, I guess he never heard of Team Rocket."

Rafael got serious, as he recalled how they attacked unfairly and without mercy Jane's and Kyle's Nidorans, even attempting to steal them from them "Just who are these Team Rocket? Attacking and trying to steal Pokémon like that? That's beyond human."

"Team Rocket is just like that." replied Kyle serious, as he stood up "But well, perhaps we should talk about it on the way to Viridian City, otherwise it will be evening." He then took his Pokéball and called back Nidoran, so did Jane as she stood up; Rafael followed, only calling back Zard "Umm, Rafael what about Zubat?"

Rafael turned to his Zubat, as it began flying around "It's been a long journey for him, I'll let him stay out a minute or two." He then saw how Zubat began flapping his wings happily, as Rafael could tell "Furthermore, Alucard is fond of open spaces like this one."

The group continued walking towards Viridian City, Kyle about to continue with his explanation of Team Rocket "Team Rocket is, supposedly, a secret organization of Kanto, attempting to steal rare and mystic Pokémon."

"No one knows what they want to do with them; we just know that they won't stop at nothing to do so." Added Jane, as she took the lead in the walk "There are rumors that suggest Team Rocket attempts to conquer the world using an army of Pokémon, or something like that."

"But we've got nothing to be afraid of." said Kyle, putting his arms on the back of his head "The Gym Leaders will take care of them for sure, they won't allow something like that to happen."

"The Gym Leaders huh?" asked Rafael thinking "Say, Kanto has 8 different Pokémon gyms right? If it works the way it does in Johto then all you need is to acquire the 8 badges and you'll be able to participate on the Indigo League or even challenge the Elite Four right?"

Kyle and Jane suddenly stopped, as they turned to Rafael "Elite Four? Are you serious?" asked Kyle astonished "It can't be, you really don't know who they are right?" he began over-reacting, as Jane got embarrassed of her childhood friend "The Elite Four are the strongest trainers in the entire region! They can't be defeated; they have never lost a match!"

"Many trainers do want to challenge them. Finding them is not the hard part, but for them to accept your challenge..." Said Jane calming down her friend "Instead, trainers that want an acceptable challenge in Kanto decide to take part of the Indigo League battles, to become a recognized champion that way."

Rafael then whistled, smiling at what his friends just told him and continued walking ahead "The Elite Four…invincible right?" he then turned around to Kyle and Jane smiling "Then I guess I want to prove that myth." He continued walking ahead as Kyle was surprised, while Jane simply giggled at Kyle's reaction.

* * *

Far from the route, by a hillside, the same Rocket Grunts that attacked Pallet Town were watching over Jane, Kyle and Rafael, as they headed to Viridian City "Captain, what are we going to do then?" asked a grunt.

"What do you think? We'll get revenge on them!" replied the captain with an evil grin "We can't let them get away with this, that kid…humiliated us with such ease!"

"That's true, but remember we are not a fighting group captain." said another grunt "The groups of the triad are specialized, while ours is different."

"That's right." Said a female's voice through a communicator, as the captain and the grunts vowed down.

"Milady, we are waiting for orders to deal with these pesky kids." said the captain, hoping to hear good orders to get revenge on them.

The female voice suddenly got silent, as the captain was waiting for the orders "Ummm, milady?" he suddenly heard the shrieking of a bird flying above them, as it began landing, it was a big Fearow, a bit bigger than their common size. A young lady, with blonde hair and the white uniform for female Team Rocket members, but with additional garments and white long boots, as if she was an admin; she had blue eyes and was about 16 years old "Lady…" said the other grunts, as the woman simply told them to stop.

"No need to continue." said the woman, encouraging them to stand up "So, I heard there were complications in the Pallet Town mission. Could somebody fill me in the details?"

"Yes ma'am." said one of the grunts "We were looking for Mew's trace if it was there, however we were beaten by that guy we told you about." He then handed him a file, containing Rafael's basic information "His name is Rafael; we've confirmed he comes from the Johto region and that his father was a member of that organization."

The woman began checking the information of the file, wondering what to do "I suggest we erase him already, otherwise it will be too late." said the captain, still grinning as it proved to be his chance for revenge.

"Don't jump to conclusions so suddenly, Captain." Said the woman while examining the file "This seems promising, but to be sure we'll let things like this for now."

"But ma'am!" said the captain while their commander turned to him "We've got to stop him before he turns into a threat!"

"I've given my orders captain." Said the woman, getting on Fearow's back "Rocket's we will return to our base, await further instructions THERE." She then flew from there on her Fearow, getting away while turning back to her Rocket Grunts.

"Well, you heard the Commander." said the loyal grunt, until the captain got furious.

"Well, but she's not here anymore." Said the captain, getting away "Rockets, to me!" the grunts turned to each other confused, until the captain got angry again "Rockets, I said come here!" afraid of whether to follow their captain, who was with them always, or their commander who was seldom, with them, but superior; they followed the captain in the end.

"Milady, we could have a problem." said the grunt loyal to the commander through a communicator.

* * *

Viridian City, around mid-day the young trainers arrived at the city, Rafael calling back his Zubat to the Pokéball. Rafael, Kyle and Jane had finally arrived at the city, it was a bit bigger than Pallet Town for obvious reasons, but it still kept a natural touch with the environment. The three friends from Pallet Town were looking around, as they were hoping to find something useful "Well, we should split up a moment." Said Rafael serious "Jane, Kyle, could you guys go find a few supplies? Potions, antidotes, we may need them later on."

"That's right, from here the next top is Pewter City, the only way there is through the Viridian Forest, which is swarmed by many kinds of Pokémon, but mainly Bugs that could inflict different status conditions, mainly Poison." said Jane thinking "And as it comes to Pokémons, we may need further help, Kyle and I have only one."

"Getting a new Pokémon could prove useful for us." said Kyle eagerly "I want to get a few new partners to start training; maybe a Drowzee or Growlithe."

"Well, let's gear up here while we're still in the city." said Rafael smiling "Then we could spare some minutes before going onwards through Viridian Forest."

As they walked through the city, the group decided to stop by the market, buying the goods they could use and also getting some Pokéballs for the journey. While Kyle and Jane were still shopping, trying to find useful items for themselves, Rafael was outside of Viridan's market, staring at the sky while a wind current blew by "I wonder if…" he said to himself, as people walked around him, all of them focusing on their own business "things would be the same if we happen to fail on our mission." He then took the Pokéball where Charmander was "No, I can't start doubting it now. I promised dad I would take care of his mission, and I intend to keep that promise."

Rafael walked around, trying to ease his mind, until a huge shadow appeared from above him, passing him quickly "Watch out!" shouted a female voice, as Rafael turned around, just in time to see a Fearow trying to land in the city "Sorry, but move out of the way please!" shouted a blonde haired woman mounted on the Fearow. Rafael jumped out of the way, as the Fearow landed, flipping its wings gracefully while the trainer was sweating and still shaking "That went better than expected, thanks Earo." Said the blonde woman, turning to Rafael "Sorry about that, are you okay?" she said, while Rafael started standing up.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Replied Rafael, as the young woman was getting down of the Fearow. She looked around 16 years, with blue eyes, and wore a red jacket above a white shirt, having black mini shorts, white socks and blue sport shoes "Wow, that's an amazing Fearow. It looks well trained."

"Tee hee, thanks." Replied the young woman smiling, she then turned around to put back the Fearow on its Pokéball "Well, my name is-" she said, turning around, but then tripping on the floor and falling over Rafael, as she looked embarrassed "I'm sorry!" she said, quickly getting up, while Rafael stood again.

"Don't worry about that." replied Rafael blushing a bit too.

"People think I'm clumsy because of things like that." She said, still ashamed "Anyways, my name is Sara, nice to meet you." She said, reaching her hand to Rafael.

"The pleasure's mine." replied Rafael shaking her hand "I'm Rafael."

"I hope you don't mind Rafael, but" said Sara nervous "do you think I could hang out with you for a moment?"

"Why do you ask?" replied Rafael, feeling some doubt about it, knowing that after the little show of yesterday with the Rocket Grunts "Sorry that I ask something like that, but" he replied, thinking of some excuse to use "Well, I don't have a reason, but why would you hang out with a complete stranger, if I may ask?" he asked, turning his back on her.

"Well, I'm not quite sure." Replied Sara, smiling, then walking right in front of him "But I think I kind of like you…" he suddenly got surprised and blushed again, Sara then tried to correct her words "Sorry, sorry! I meant, more like, I can trust you!"

"Awkward moment is awkward." said Kyle, as he and Jane just finished shopping their goods "Rafael, who's her?"

"Guys, this is Sara, a girl I just met." Said Rafael, as Sara greeted them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys." She said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too." Replied Jane, smiling and then whispering to Kyle's ear "Sorry Rafael, but we will be going by now. We will wait you at the exit to Route 2." She said, both leaving them alone.

Rafael looked rather curious as to why they left him for now; it was a mystery to him until Kyle turned around and winked at him. Rafael simply got serious and thought to himself "Kyle, I'm so going to kill you after this…"

"Sorry, but did I interfere on something?" asked Sara, in a nice and innocent tone to Rafael.

"No, not really." Replied Rafael nervous as ever, bushing again "It's just that, well, they wanted to leave right away before night caught us in here. But we can wait or camp in the forest to continue or journey later on."

Sara looked a bit down, as if she thought that she was holding them there "I'm sorry, you can go with them, it's okay. " she said turning her back and about to leave "I'll wait for the people I look over there."

"No need to, really Sara." said Rafael, putting his hand on her shoulder "Look, it's not that I don't want you to be around for some time. I was expecting their opinion first, and it seems they aren't against it."

"So, would you like to eat something first?" asked Sara, cheered up now and staring directly at Rafael's eyes "I skipped breakfast today, so I would like to eat, would you accompany me?"

"Umm, sure, why not?" replied Rafael surprised. Both of them left for a restaurant around the downtown, as both Kyle and Jane stared at them.

"Hehe, our friend doesn't know how to handle a girl, by the look of things." said Kyle, kind of joking around.

"Well, it won't do him any bad to meet people around the city." Added Jane giggling "Let's go Kyle; we'll wait for him where we said."

Far from there, both Rafael and Sara were already sitting in a table on an exterior area of a restaurant. Rafael, was still nervous of being alone with Sara, he had never being like that with someone before so it was completely new to him "Come on, relax a bit." She said, as their food was arriving. She began eating some of her ramen, Rafael doing so too "So, are you a Pokémon Trainer of any sort?" asked Sara curiously.

"Well, I don't like to specialize in a certain type, I prefer variety." Replied Rafael eating some more of the ramen "But if I had to choose my favorite type, I guess it would be Fire."

"Tee hee, why am I not surprised?" asked Sara, eating some more too.

"What about you? You surely are a trainer too." asked Rafael, while Sara smiled.

"Yeah, but I like travelling the most. Pokemon training is like a plus to travelling." She said, turning to the sky "Pokémons are such wonderful and amazing beings, their potential is limitless most of the time, it is because of them that we humans have many things now."

Rafael simply smiled, feeling more relaxed now "Someone in your family is a Pokémon Researcher, am I right?" Rafael then noticed that Sara got a bit down "Did…I say something wrong or bad?"

Sara then turned to him smiling "Pay it no mind, it' okay." She said forcing a smile out of her "It's just something that I can't talk about it right now, I'm sorry about that."

"I should be the one to be sorry." Said Rafael cheering her up "I, well, if it happens to be that reason…" he said topping a moment to think what he was about to say, while Sara turned to him "I very well know what it means to…lose a parent."

"You lost your father, right?" she asked, unknowingly; Rafael got a bit shocked of it.

"How did she…" he thought to himself "Could it be she also lost her father somehow?" he then turned to her "Yeah, I did." He said, getting a hold of his lemonade.

Some time passed, both of them had already finished their dishes and left the restaurant. Both were walking already, heading to the town's plaza to probably bid farewell for the time being "Well, it seems my friends won't be coming as I thought." said Sara, looking down "Anyways, it wasn't such a bad day."

Rafael blushed a bit, scratching the back of his head "Hehe, yeah I think you could be right on that." He then turned to Sara, as both continued walking towards the plaza. They reached it, noting they were alone.

"Rafael, if it's not a problem" said Sara with a low voice, as Rafael listened her "could you tell me what happened to your father?"

Rafael remained silent a moment, finally deciding to tell her, not sure why "My father was a special forces agent in an organization that looks for peace in the world; being specific, that nobody use Pokémons for evil deeds, or threatened people." Sara listened carefully as Rafael continued "One day, he arrived from a travel to this region, Kanto; he was investigating a strange organization that was stealing Pokémon, he had discovered a few things but decided to come return home for a brief moment." said Rafael, recalling that day.

Sara kept listening closely, as Rafael seemed pretty serious "It was raining and dad had returned from job, but said he had to get some papers ready in his work. On the way there…" said Rafael, as he recalled what the official report said "My dad was ambushed and attacked by a strange group. Not even the organization dad worked for knew of them."

"I'm sorry." said Sara, somehow feeling Rafael's grief.

"When we heard the news, dad was in the hospital, barely clinging to life." He added still narrating his tale "The day he passed away, I was not that young anymore. I had 12, but I knew what I had to do, but I had no clue of where to start searching for answers. That's one of the reasons I'm here." he said turning to Sara "Sorry, I got a bit carried away there."

"Well, well, it seems we found you at the right place." Said a male's voice far from them, as some commotion began working up "Did you think you could get away that easily, kiddo?" said the Rocket captain, as he appeared with his grunts.

"Oh, that's great." said Rafael, getting one Pokéball ready "You guys are back for more, Team Rocket?"

"Heh, you're really overconfident kid, I give you that." Said the captain, getting his Pokéball in hand "And don't you think on defying us right now!"

Sara was about to act, until Rafael stopped her "Sara, leave this to me." He said smiling "Let's see what you have that can hold your words. One on one!" he then threw his Pokéball "Zard, I choose you!" Charmander popped out of the ball, looking determined to fight.

"Heh, I was expecting him!" said the captain getting ready his own "Let's go Rhyhorn!" shouted the captain, as the rock beast appeared, roaring loudly "Think you can handle this one? You can't fight rock Pokémons with a simple fire type! Rhyhorn use Horn Attack now!"

"Rhy!" growled the Pokémon as it began rushing against Charmander, who barely avoided the attack.

"Rhyhorn, attack once again!" shouted the captain, as the rock Pokémon turned around with difficulties, running once again to strike Charmander.

"Zard, jump!" ordered Rafael.

"Char!" growled the little lizard, jumping over Rhyhorn to avoid the attack and landing on the rock type's back.

"What in the…"

"Heh, surprised we went for a direct approach?" asked Rafael, as his Charmander was dancing above the Rhyhorn, teasing it "Charmander, try using Ember on Rhyhorn from that point!"

"Char!" shouted the lizard Pokémon, as it began firing fire balls that hit Rhyhorn, not doing much but still teasing it, as the Rhyhorn began rampaging around, recklessly running around in circles.

"What is going on?" asked Rafael curious "I've never seen a Rock type reacting that way to fire."

"That's because my Rhyhorn ABSOLUTELY hates fire." replied the captain, with an evil grin in its face "Now Rhyhorn! Throw that foolish lizard up in the air!" Rhyhorn suddenly got aggressive, as it began moving furiously around like a bull, throwing up Charmander "Now Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!"

Rhyhorn began running towards Charmander, until Charmander began falling down, right in aim for Rhyhorn's attack, as his horn stroke down the little lizard, throwing it towards Rafael's feet "Zard!"

"Hahahaha, told you!" said the captain victoriously "You have absolutely no chance of winning this fight."

Rafael ran towards Zard, as the little lizard began standing up "Hey Zard, you okay buddy? Come on, I don't want you to get hurt badly." Said Rafael taking his Pokéball, as the lizard looked serious, trying to say something "I see, you still want to fight."

"Rafael, let me help you out." said Sara getting her Pokéball "My Pokémon can easily match his."

Rafael turned to her, smiling "No problem, we've got this one solved." He said chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" asked the Rocket captain all serious "You don't see I will win this already? That your Charmander is losing?"

Rafael's Charmander then got a pumped, running around Rhyhorn in an attempt to find an opening for its next attack. Sara simply looked a bit confused of what Rafael's strategy was now, staring at the fire lizard to try to see it "What is he trying to do? Rhyhorn's defenses are high for Charmander's attacks." Thought Sara, feeling she should ready her Fearow for a battle.

Charmander suddenly stopped in Rhyhorn's left side, letting know Rafael he had found it "Well then Zard, let's ready this attack then! Go straight ahead against Rhyhorn!"

"You fool! I'll put you in your place now!" shouted the Rocket captain, as his subordinates were a bit worried "Rhyhorn attack again! Stomp that lizard to the ground!"

Rhyhorn then jumped to the air, as Rafael's Charmander looked a bit surprised as it was about to fall above him "Zard, get out of the way and jump!" Zard nodded at his trainer's command, jumping aside and then jumping to the air as Rhyhorn landed forcefully to the ground, looking for Charmander "Now Zard! It's time to see if we have dominated that attack! Use Metal Claw!"

"Wait, what did you say?" asked the captain surprised, not knowing of such an attack, while Sara looked amazed by that.

"Is it possible that Charmander is stronger than it seems to be?" asked Sara, as Charmander's claws began glowing, as it landed two consecutive strikes on Rhyhorn, causing some considerable damage even with it's tough defenses.

"Impossible? Rhyhorn's defenses are higher for any basic Pokémon you could have!" shouted the captain worried, as Rhyhorn began having troubles to stand up "Rhyhorn stand up and kick that lizard out of here!"

"Zard, try one more Metal Claw, followed by Ember!" ordered Rafael, as Charmander hurried to strike Rhyhorn in the head, causing more tough damage and finally spitting fire balls against Rhyhorn, but this time seemingly stronger than before.

"What the-?" shoute the captain surprised Rafael's Charmander powered up the fire attack with ease.

"You see, you did wrong thinking fire attacks are useless in Rock types all the time." Said Rafael, with arms crossed as Rhyhorn hardly remained standing up "Zard's ability increases its Fire attacks when it has suffered tough damage, not something I'm comfortable with, but this time it worked out well." Rhyhorn then fell to the ground, incapable of fighting.

The Rocket Captain simply looked in shock at how his ace got dealt with by a Fire Pokémon, something he never thought of. The other Rockets looked quite nervous now, as the captain was losing the nerve "No, no NO!" he shouted angrily "This won't do now! Rhyhorn stand up, I order you that!"

"Hey, stop it already." said Rafael, returning Zard to his Pokéball "Your Pokémon is quite tired from the battle, after sustaining such damage. Let him rest."

"Never! I will defeat you boy no matter what!" replied the captain angrily "I will defeat you by sacrificing my team if I must!"

Suddenly, a Fearow appeared, flying around the Rocket and tying him up with a rope it had in its beak, until the Rocket was completely immobilized, the other Rockets fleeing from there "Wha'ts the meaning of this?" shouted the captain, as the Fearow simply shrieked at him, taking it away while flying.

"Don't worry about that." said Sara smiling "I'll deliver him to the police, you can be sure of that; on a side note, you did amazing in that battle, congratulations. You have a mind for strategies."

"Thanks Sara, that was actually an intense fight for me heh." He then turned to the sun, determined "As you said, Pokémon are quite interesting beings. Their true potential remains unknown to many of us." He then turned back to Sara "Earning their trust and fighting side by side with each other grants us the opportunity to improve, something that I want to do to keep my promise with my father. I will see it turned into reality."

Sara smiled, moved by Rafael's words "Well, I wish you the best of luck then Rafael." She said, reaching her hand at Rafael "I'll be leaving to deliver those Rockets to the police, my friends won't be coming today so I guess this is a farewell for now."

Rafael shook hands with her, smiling eagerly "It was a pleasure meeting you Sara. I hope our roads cross again, in the near future."

"We will surely." She replied smiling, as Fearow got back. She got on the bird Pokémon, starting to take flight "Be sure to heal your Pokémons before leaving! Good luck!" she shouted, waving good bye for the moment being.

"Until next time." said Rafael, leaving the area while heading to the Pokémon Center to heal his Pokémon. After that, he reunited with Kyle and Jane, taking off to Pewter City, passing through Viridian Forest first.

* * *

In a far building, the Rockets that witnessed the defeat of their captain were discussing some matters, as the captain was tied up, held by other Rocket members. The one that reported his conduct, the Rocket that asked of them to follow the commands of their leader stood against three shadows that were surrounding them "Explain what happened in Viridian City." said a female voice, as two male's laugh was heard.

"Upon contacting our commander about our failed mission at Pallet Town, she ordered us to return to the base and await new orders. However, as we were about to leave, our captain here choose to disobey orders and go straight ahead to challenge the young that was involved in the Pallet Town mission."

"Because I wanted to teach him who Team Rocket really is!" shouted the Rocket captain, held in judgement.

"You know, that's irrelevant at the moment being." Said a the voice of a male around 25 years old, as a light revealed him: a blond bulky blue haired man, wearing military fashioned clothes, as well as black fingerless gauntlets and boots, with black bands on his arms having the R logo of Team Rocket "Even if your intentions were to make our name be remembered and feared, you did wrong on disobeying orders from your superior. Had I, Lt. Surge, been your superior...things would get REALLY bad now."

"Think of it this way, had you been captured, information could have been leaked out of Team Rocket." Added another male's voice, this one appeared to belong to an older man, as the light revealed a dark blue haired man and black eyes; wearing black robed ninja clothes, with the R logo of Team Rocket, showing an evil grin on his face "Perhaps you are not thinking of our organization best interests."

"To which, we should act accordingly." Said the female voice that early talked to him; a dark black haired woman of about 18 years old with red eyes, wearing team Rocket's female white uniform "It will be the decision of your commander what punishment shall be used, but on my own experience…"

"Sabrina, that's enough." said a female voice, coming from a corridor behind the judged captain, as Sara was coming from it "These are my subordinates, I will deal with their mistakes and errors on my own, there's no need for the Triad to get involved."

Sabrina simply giggled at Sara's words "Yeah, I thought you'd say so." She said teasing her, as she knew things would turn out like that "But these were orders from our boss. There won't be any further deal with this, you can either demote your captain or let him remain by your side."

"Then throw me away." replied the captain, to everyone's except Sabrina and Sara's surprise, the latter looking serious "I'm tired of not fighting in this group, if I can be reassigned to one that fights that's better for me. Reckoning and stealth are not my type of actions."

"Then take him to the group that will move to Celadon City, we've much to deal with that group." said Koga, ordering the release of the captain, readying to leave then with the Rocket Grunts "I'll be leaving for now, we have things to clear for the Mt. Moon excursion, after all."

Surge then left without saying a word, as he preferred to not take a side when it came to Sara and Sabrina arguing; both were good friends, but also bitter rivals in the Rocket posts "So Sara, have you thought of whom your new captain would be? It appears you knew this would happen." She added still smiling.

"I have an idea, but…" she said, still thinking "I'll have to…convince him, later on."

Sabrina simply giggled at Sara's reply "I do hope he hears you, getting rid of him would be a trouble, right?" she said, about to leave "Our leader says that it's fine, as long as you can convince him to join our cause. Otherwise we'll have to deal with him accordingly too." She said leaving Sara alone.

* * *

**LightLord92: Well, some insight for those that don't know of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Also, a few things that perhaps you guys expected or not.  
ShadowMaster94: Umm, question! Why did you change the name of the story?  
LightLord92: Because I felt it could confuse people a lot with the manga too. Furthermore, remember we're using the videogames and manga story lines to build this fanfic.  
ShadowMaster94: Right, well, until next time guys! See you around and don't forget to review!  
LightLord92: And I think the jump of level was exaggerated, my oh my. Oh, by the way, I've decided to not consider that much the Pokédex region lock, as well as Pokémon having abilites, a few with attacks that they learn on other generations, things of the sort. Until next time!  
**

_**Rafael's team:  
Charmander-Zard; Lv 13  
Moves: Ember, Metal Claw, Scratch  
Ability: Blaze  
**_

_**Zubat-Alucard; Lv 6  
Moves: Gust**_

_**Kyle's team:  
M/Nidoran-Nido; Lv 5**_

_**Jane's team:  
F/Nidoran-Nida; Lv 5**_


End file.
